


Come At Me [Fanart/Cover]

by helva2260



Series: Random Happenstances of Fanart & Podfic Covers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fix-It, Killer Robots (Not Really), Multi, Podfic Cover Art, Threesome - F/M/M, incidental zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helva2260/pseuds/helva2260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Closer's story Come At Me, and Susan_Voight's podfic of that story:</p><p>
  <i>Steve gets a lesson in pop psychology, drives a roadster, fends off an aspiring killer robot, conquers Tetris, wins a quarter, buys pants, battles the undead, and falls hard for Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Just your average superhero stuff.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come At Me [Fanart/Cover]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come At Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427806) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 
  * Inspired by [Come At Me (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519678) by [susan_voight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight). 



A while ago, I came across a really great post-Avengers story, Closer's "Come At Me" (now the first of a three-part series), full of satisfying team-building and friendship, and a solidly-grounded Tony/Pepper/Steve romance. I love the characterisation, I love the plot, I love the way it reconciles the gulf in understanding between Tony and Steve, and gives Steve a solid path for finding his feet in the modern world. (And I love the Tetris!) 

...And as with a lot of times when I love a story and it turns out to have a podfic without a cover (at least, at the time I downloaded it), I spent months idly imagining to myself what a cover might look like, until I finally gave in to temptation and let my fingers do the making.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/helva2260/11373434/39817/39817_600.jpg)

and the podfic-specific variant:

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/helva2260/11373434/39510/39510_600.jpg)


End file.
